Víspera de Navidad
by Nekos Dream
Summary: Una pequeña historia de Navidad sobre el equipo de Naruto. No hay parejas.


¡Hola! Hace mucho que no escribía nada.

Bueno este fic decidí hacerlo porque ya era hora de que tuviera algo publicado, además de que había quedado con una amiga.

No hay ninguna pareja ni nada por el estilo, es sólo una historia simple con motivo navideño que espero que les agrade.

Recuerden dejar reviews.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

La nieve de diciembre caía lentamente por los tejados de Konoha. Esa noche era Víspera de Navidad y en la calle se oían pláticas entusiastas sobre los planes que tenía la gente para la noche.

En el puesto de Ichiraku Ramen se encontraba un rubio comiendo animadamente un gran plato. Había pasado toda la mañana y la tarde entrenando y se encontraba muerto de hambre. Atrás de él el sol ya estaba empezando a ocultarse para dar paso a la luna.

-Naruto, ya vamos a cerrar- le dijo el dueño del puesto mientras terminaba de secar un plato.

-¿Qué! ¡Pero normalmente cierran más tarde!

-Pero hoy es víspera de Navidad y pensábamos ir a festejar con la familia.

-Ah, claro- le respondió Naruto desanimadamente. Se le había olvidado que día era hoy. Al parecer ese día iba regresar temprano a casa. Como no tenía familia, no iba a hacer nada especial esa noche.- Sólo un plato más.

- Está bien, tómalo como un regalo de Navidad por ser nuestro mejor cliente.

- Gracias- le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras agarraba el plato y se disponía a zambullirse en él.

_Víspera de Navidad_- pensaba mientras terminaba su plato. Él siempre había pasado las Navidades solo y había aprendido a ignorar aquel día. _Mmm…. ¿ahora que voy a hacer? Había planeado quedarme un rato más aquí, pero ya ven a cerrar. Creo que voy a regresar a casa y cenaré ramen instantáneo para después irme a dormir._

-¡Naruto, que bueno que al fin te encuentro!- una chica de cabello rosa lo estaba llamando. Parecía como si ella hubiera estado corriendo por largo rato y ahora lucía muy molesta.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí! Pues te estoy buscando- dijo con una expresión enojada- Vas a llegar tarde a la fiesta de Víspera de Navidad. Sólo faltas tú.

- ¿Fiesta de Víspera de Navidad?- dijo Naruto sorprendido. No entendía de qué le estaban hablando.

- Pues claro, cada año hago una- le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, aunque después se quedó pensando un rato y se dio cuenta de porque el chico no sabía nada -Ah, claro, con el equipo 7 nunca la llegamos a hacer y después te fuiste con Jiraiya-sama a entrenar, por eso no sabías de la fiesta. Bueno ahorita tengo una fiesta, ya están allá Sai, Yamato e incluso Kakashi-sensei, quien llegó milagrosamente temprano. ¿Vienes?

La cara de Naruto se iluminó al oír esto, al parecer no estaría solo esa noche.- Claro que sí Sakura-chan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Ya llegamos- dijo Sakura al entrar a su casa y quitarse el enorme abrigo que llevaba puesto.

La casa de Sakura era muy cálida a comparación del frío que hacía afuera. Estaba adornada casi cada esquina con motivos navideños. Moños, campanas, luces y listones estaban por todas las paredes y en el centro de la sala había un gigantesco árbol de navidad repleto de más adornos.

- Bienvenidos.- los saludó Yamato quien se encontraba en ese momento sirviéndose lo que quedaba del chocolate caliente que Sakura les había dejado preparado. Kakashi se encontraba en el sillón leyendo uno de sus libros que no había logrado terminar esa misma tarde por culpa de que Sakura lo había estado apurando para asegurarse de que llegara a tiempo. Sai se encontraba sentado en una esquina dibujando algo en uno de sus blocs de dibujo.

- Naruto, si quieres siéntate un momento mientras preparo más chocolate.- le dijo Sakura mientras agarraba la ya vacía chocolatera.

-Está bien.

Naruto se sentó en el sillón a lado de Kakashi y se puso a admirar el árbol de navidad. Él nunca ponía adornos en esa época y mucho menos un árbol de Navidad, por eso le parecía muy sorprendente el gigantesco árbol que estaba en frente de él- Vaya que es bonito- comentó en voz baja.

- Aquí les traigo más chocolate y unas galletas que hice, espero que les guste- dijo Sakura que acababa de salir de la cocina con una bandeja.

- ¡Gracias Sakura-chan!-dijo animadamente Naruto ya listo para abalanzarse sobre las galletas.

-¡Naruto! Las galletas son para todos- le reprendió Sakura al tiempo que quitaba la bandeja logrando así que Naruto se cayera.

-¡Auch, Sakura-chan, eso me dolió!

-Bueno, ya que todos estamos reunidos aquí, hay que empezar el intercambio de regalos- le dijo Sakura a todos, ignorando los quejidos de Naruto.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Naruto, no había traído ningún obsequio y seguro Sakura se molestaría.

-Yo les preparé esto - Sakura le entregó a cada uno un regalo.

A Kakashi le dio un separador, para que cuando estuviera a mitad de una misión y no quisiera perderse la página del libro que estuviera leyendo lo usara- Gracias Sakura.- le respondió Kakashi.

Para Sai le había dado un estuche portátil con los colores más variados para que en cualquier momento pudiera dibujar.-Gracias-le dijo éste con una sonrisa.

A Yamato, como no sabía exactamente que darle, le había regalado una de esas esferas navideñas que se agitan y empieza a nevar- ah… gracias- Yamato no le encontraba mucha utilidad, pero era un bonito detalle.

Y finalmente a Naruto, quien ya se encontraba impaciente, le regaló una hoja de papel.

-¿Una hoja de papel?- Naruto lucía bastante desilusionado.

-Voltéala

Y eso hizo, y atrás descubrió que había un montón de cosas escritas y hasta bajo decía "Feliz navidad Naruto"

- Son las mejores recetas para preparar ramen, estuve buscándolas por días.

-¡Gracias Sakura-chan!-exclamó muy conmovido Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-De nada- Le devolvió una sonrisa.

- Bueno, pues yo les traje unas figuras talladas en madera, aunque creo que no me salieron muy bien, elijan la que quieran- les dijo Yamato después de que vio que nadie se animaba a dar los siguientes regalos. Les mostró unas figuras talladas que tenía en sus manos, a Naruto le tocó un zorrito, mientras que a Sakura una flor; a Kakashi y a Sai un lobo y una liebre respectivamente.

- Bueno, me toca a mí. Según mi libro, es bueno dar regalos hechos a mano, yo por eso les hice un dibujo a cada uno.- les dijo Sai mostrándoles el bloc de dibujos en el que había estado trabajando

-Gracias Sai, no tenías porque molestarte- le dijo nerviosamente Naruto, imaginándose que clase de dibujos se le podrían ocurrir a Sai. Sin embargo, cambió de idea al ver un dibujo de sí mismo, perfectamente hecho y con mucho detalle, sin ninguna cosa rara.

- ¡Gracias Sai!- A Sakura le había encantado.

Después de haber guardado el dibujo se dirigió hacia el que le faltaba dar regalos- Bueno, Kakashi-sensei ¿qué nos trajiste?

- Ah… bueno… este…Es que cuando venía vi a unos huérfanos que no tenían regalos y decidí darles los suyos- le respondió con una sonrisa.

- No te creo, no eres muy bueno dando excusas.- lo acusó Sakura molesta.

- Ahhh, pero ahora que me acuerdo, sí habían unos huérfanos. Yo también los vi de camino aquí y también me sentí mal y les dí sus regalos- Naruto en verdad esperaba zafarse de ésta usando la misma excusa que Kakashi, sin embargo, no tomó en cuenta que había llegado junto con Sakura.

-Mmm, bueno, está bien- Sakura decidió pasarla por esta ocasión, después de todo, era víspera de Navidad, el mejor momento para perdonar.

Durante el resto de la fiesta se la pasaron muy bien, aunque a Naruto algo le molestaba. Se sentía muy mal por no haberles hecho nada a sus amigos. _Bueno, mañana gastaré todos mis ahorros y les compraré algo; además, si mañana es Navidad, creo que es la mejor fecha para regalar. _Y con este pensamiento logró sentirse mejor y disfrutar más la fiesta. Su primera fiesta de Víspera de Navidad.

* * *

Bueno, no es un gran fic, pero creo que me quedó tierno. Mi idea original era hacer pequeños historias sobre la Víspera de Navidad con cada equipo, pero la falta de tiempo y las ganas no me dejaron.

Ojalá les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar reviews.


End file.
